My Birthday Toy
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: A Pikachu celebrates his older brother's birthday with the special gifts he brought from his home. Knowing they could still be put to use, a side-gift was set in order and some fun was made as an additional gift.


Belated Birthday Gift to my sweetheart of a big brother Matty_Wheaty from FA. His birthday was last Tuesday (November 15th).

I'm sorry it's late, but better late than never... right? c:

Themes to this story are:  
>~Incest<br>~Domination

Light brings his own personal gifts to his dear older brother. It's more of cleaning out his den of the tons of sex toys and whatnot that he has, but it seems that they will still be put to GREAT use. Light's secret fetish for total submission leaks out and he gets it... ROUGH.

P.S. Unfortunately, I forgot Matty was a SHINY Flareon, so there's no mentioning of "Shiny" in there. Sorry again. T~T

* * *

><p>The Flareon sat by the door to his den, constantly looking out the window beside it. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Every time he looked out, he saw the same autumn forest fluttering in the cool breeze of the outside world. Orange, red, and golden-yellow leaves flew in the air, gliding to and fro, forward and about, moving with the wind in a seemingly eye attracting dance to the ground. The trees released their dying and dead leaves moment after moment, watching them get taken away by the wind.<p>

He sat at his window, watching the leaves while waiting. He had been waiting for about an hour now before he finally caught a glimpse of something else moving outside within the forest, making its way towards his den. The figure, yellow in color, walked through the field of dancing leaves, his blue cheeks making its next appearance. A small smile could be seen on him, as well as a long, navy blue scarf that wrapped around his neck once before drooping down to just above his ankles. The scarf provided him warmth throughout his entire body, yet the cool air on his fur was still enough to bring shivers to him. His ears twitched lightly, the royal blue fur on his ear tips standing out like his cheeks. In his paws appeared to be two big boxes wrapped in colorful gift wrapper with a bow on the tip of both.

The Flareon at the window squealed when he saw the Pikachu step up to his door, a weak knock coming after. Quickly, he moved aside to the door and opened it, inviting the other male in. "Hi Lighty!" He exclaimed as he watched the small Chu walk in.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" Light greeted happily, the heat and warmth of his brother's den consuming his body quickly. He instantly stopped shivering as he placed the two gifts down carefully before removing his scarf and placing it down to the side. The little Pikachu turned back to his brother and smiled at him before embracing the Flareon in a tight hug. "How've you been?" He whispered in his ear.

"I've been waiting for you all day, Lighty…" He replied, bringing a blush to the smaller male's face. The two shared a hug together for a moment long before breaking away, both males blushing at each other. Light smiled warmly as he picked up the two wrapped gifts again.

"Mind if we make our way to your back room?" Light asked, his cheeks flushing with a rosy red blush. The Flareon nodded at his brother's request, leading the way to the back of his den. It wasn't a long walk, but when they arrived, they sat together near a corner on the other end of the room. The young Pikachu sighed as he put the boxes down, looking up at his brother and smiling.

"So, Matty, when will you be willing to open up your presents?" Light questioned as he scooted closer to the Flareon. He looked down at the younger male and murred, nuzzling his forehead gently.

"Pretty soon, Light. Pretty soon." Matty replied, his eyes casting a glance at the two boxes the Pikachu brought to him. Light giggled with anticipation, more than anxious to see his brother's reaction when he opens up the two presents he got for the fire eon.

The two sat and chatted together for a brief moment, blushes and kisses being shared every so often. The two males looked upon one another, murring deeply at each other's bodies before the Flareon pawed at one of the gifts. "I think I'm ready to open them now." Matty spoke as he pulled the longer of the two closer to him.

Light squirmed and blushed a bright red as he watched Matty take hold of the longer gift. What was inside was surely going to be a good surprise. The older male then began unwrapping the present, a brown box now coming into view under the torn up gift paper.

Matty smiled and gasped as he stared at the box. "Oh Light, you shouldn't have!" Have joked as he hugged the box. "How did you know I wanted a box?"

Light chuckled and nudged the Flareon. "Oh you~ It's what's inside of the box that's for you." He said, giggling as he licked Matty's side. The fire eon giggled with his brother as he placed the box down. Afterwards, he opened it up and what he saw brought a wide smile to his face. Inside of the box were 15 collars, all of them a deep shade of green with the male's name engraved neatly in all of them. On each collar was a charm with an empty name tag on it, the piece to mark the name of the pet. On the last collar, however, there was already a name etched into the collar. "LIGHT" in all capital letters was engraved in it, the collar already set for the first of many pets for the Flareon.

Beside the collars were 15 leashes, one for each collar. All of the leashes were a casual black in color, a thick string that wasn't very long, but wasn't necessarily for using to go on walks, but for another purpose that Light was hoping to use them for. The Pikachu reached into the box and grabbed hold of his collar, putting it on and smiling brightly as he looked up at his big brother. "What do you think?" He asked, smiling wide as he showed off the collar.

Matty murred deeply as he pulled out one of the leashes. "I think you need a bit of controlling in your life, my dear… pet." He smirked wide as he walked up to the Pikachu, placing the leash on his collar. Light smiled warmly, looking at the black string as he started jumping lightly with excitement. A squeal followed up from him as the string was pulled on and he was yanked forward, colliding with the bigger male and falling in his lap.

"Eep! Whoa now, does Master want something?" Light asked, looking up at the Flareon with a bright smile. Matty chuckled as he grabbed hold of Light' his warm paws stroking the small Chu's hips as he slowly turned the Pikachu around to face away from him.

"Heheh… nothing is wrong, little brother… Just listen to your Master and everything will be okay." Matty assured, stroking the young male's hips, sending light shivers down his spine. Light nodded as he watched the wall off in the slight distance, waiting for whatever was about to happen. He certainly didn't have to wait too long before he found himself down on all fours, his eyes wide and his rear end forcefully lifted.

"Heh… look at you, not even 20 minutes in my den and already you're bent over and wanting me. You're such a horny cutie." Matty teased as he placed a paw on the Chu's butt cheek and stroked it slowly. Light blushed a bright red as he looked back at his brother. "I-It's not my fault… You knew I would be bent over like this eventually, M-Master." Light replied, his tongue lolling out to the side as he enjoyed the butt rubbing. Light then looked back forward to the wall, letting his Master and big brother caress his ass, making him sigh and murr happily. He then meeped loudly, his cheeks flaring up quickly with an ever so hot blush when he felt a hard smack on his rump. "M-Master!" Light exclaimed a moaning tune visible in his voice.

"Oh? I'm sorry, was that not good enough?" Matty teased again, rubbing the spot he smacked before hitting it again. "I must admit… your ass is far too plump not to want to smack it." He said as he gave the exact same spot on the Chu's plump bum another whack. Light arched his back, moaning softly at the abuse to his backside. Sometimes he didn't like to admit it, but under his passionate and loving self, he was a bad and horny Chu looking to just get dominated and rutted. His fetishes were too much for him sometimes, but it only meant more fun and pleasure for him.

"Oh Master… H-Harder…" Light moaned as he rested his front against the ground, lifting his ass higher up in the air. Matty merely smirked and obliged with his horny pet, spanking the male's butt cheeks one by one, receiving louder moans from him. Light's ass cheeks were glowing red by now from the slaps and spanks.

"Heh, wait here, brother. Master's going to open his other present." The Flareon said as he dragged the other box over. Light shivered and murred lustfully, looking back at him and smiling. He watched contently as Matty torn the gift paper apart, revealing another brown box. He wasted no time in opening it, blushing hard and smirking wide at the gift inside.

"D-Do you like it?" Light asked quietly, looking at the wide-eyed fire eeveelution. Inside of the second box were an assortment of ball gags, rope, and cuffs with two dildos and vibrators added in. "I h-had to clean out my den of some of my toys so I thought… m-maybe you'd like them." The Pikachu explained as he wiggled his ass at Matty.

Lust and dominance took total control at that moment as Matty picked up a vibrator and bottle of lube before making his way over to Light. Light purred with lust, watching the dominant male with a lusty, lovely smile. "I'm ready for anything, Master." Light spoke, blushing a bright crimson red. Matty simply nodded as he got behind the Pikachu, lifting the cap off of the lube bottle and pouring the cool, liquid substances all over the vibrator, getting it ready for the first of many moments.

Matty purred deeply as he pressed the tip of the vibrator against Light's tailhole, causing the smaller male to shiver from the slight pleasure. "O-Oh my…" Light said, trying his hardest not to look back at what was about to happen. He arched his back slightly, letting out a quiet moan when he soon felt his tailhole being stretched, the vibrator being pushed inside of him slowly. "A-Ahh… Big brother…" The young male moaned as the heat of his anal walls mixed in with the coolness of the lubrication on the sex toy protruding his tight ass.

"Heh heh… yes, Light?" Matty whispered, teasing him as he slowly twirled the vibrator, making it spin slowly inside of him, getting the male's tailhole lubed up good before sliding more of it inside. Light arched his back further, small beads of sweat racing down from his forehead as the pleasure picked up with every passing moment.

"That's… that's nice…" Light replied, his voice dripping with pleasure and lust. Everything about the Pikachu seemed to say "go faster" and Matty chose to tease his brother even further by keeping a slow and steady pace with the dildo. His free paw caressed Light's ass cheeks one by one, sending more pleasant sensations into the male in front of him.

"I know, Light… I know…" Matty told him as he flipped the switch on the bottom of the toy, setting it on "low". The vibrator then began doing its thing on Light's rump, vibrating gently inside of him. Light blushed even harder as his moans grew louder from the vibrating sensations. His cock throbbed between his legs, dribbling with precum from the anal pleasure and stimulation. He whimpered, wanting much more than he was receiving at the moment.

He finally decided to look back to take a look at what Matty was doing, but the moment he did, the electric mouse had a ball gag shoved into his mouth, shutting him up before he could get out his question. "Mmmph…" Light moaned, his eyes rolling back slightly as he gazed at the fire eon. Matty purred with deep lust as he started to slowly fuck his little brother with the dildo, pumping it slowly yet firmly in and out of his tight tailhole.

"How does that feel, Light?" He asked with a domineering and lusty tune, his free paw traversing up and down Light's back, a finger tracing along his spine and sending chills down it. Light murmured with pleasure as his cock throbbed even more, his body yearning to have something much hotter and thicker than the vibrator pushed into his tailhole.

"Mmmrrr…" Light said, his words muffled by the gag in his maw. Matty took that as a positive response and flipped the switch onto 'medium', causing the vibrator to shake with a greater force. Light moaned even louder from the powerful pleasures and sensations coursing through his body as he pushed back against the toy, trying to send it deeper into his anal depths.

"Oh? Someone's feisty." Matty smirked, teasing the Chu once more and slowing down the toy's thrusts. Light murred and whimpered with ever-growing lust, the teasing making him all the more needy for a strong humping. He would get it soon enough, though, but Matty wasn't done having his own fun yet. "Patience, little brother. Master will please you soon." The Flareon whispered as he put the vibrator on its final setting.

The now 'high' set vibrator shook like mad in Light's ass, vibrating his entire body and sending him into euphoric bliss. His eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly into the gag, saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth. His front fell to the ground when his forearms gave in to the pleasure, the Chu's thick cock pulsating from the vibrant bliss in his rump. Matty chuckled and watched his brother writhe in the throes of ecstasy, his own member hungry for sex and pleasure. He himself wanted a piece of the Pikachu's thick backside, wanting to hear his hips smack against his ass while his tight, hot, anal walls hug his cock. Oh how he was so desperate for it!

Matty couldn't take it anymore. His own lustful desires grew too strong. He pulled the vibrator out, blushing as he turned it off and set it off to the side. The fire eeveelution then grabbed hold of Light's leash while mounting him, both males murring for each other as Matty put the thick string in his mouth. "You ready?" Matty asked as if he weren't going to plunge in if he weren't. Light nodded quickly, growling with need as his brother's thick tip rubbed on his lubed up asshole. Matty smirked and gripped the Chu's decently curvy hips before plunging into that tightness he's been dreaming of for awhile. Both Flareon and Pikachu moaned out loudly to each other as pleasures sparked up high. Light's walls quickly shifted and adjusted to the large, hot malehood inside of him, nodding yet again as a sign for his Master to start.

"Oohhh fuuuck… you're so damn tight, bro!" Matty moaned as he began pounding away at Light's ass, his cock disappearing in his stretched hole and reappearing outside of it with every thrust. Light shuddered violently, his eyes rolling even further back as he was mated hard. Each thrust, Matty pulled out to the tip and drove back in balls deep, his hot cock throbbing hard against Light's anal walls, only making the pleasure all the better for the two.

Matty moaned deeply as he yanked the leash, pulling on Light's body and forcing him to arch his back. The force and dominance only made him moan much louder as he was enjoying himself far too much, but he nor Matty didn't mind one bit. The more they enjoyed it the better. The Flareon continued yanking the collar moment after moment in different directions, controlling Light's upper body, making him thrash with ecstatic pleasure. Hot precum dribbled from both cocks, the pre in Light's rump sending shivers through him as his tailhole's grip on Matty's cock tightened, making the bigger male shudder and groan.

"You're a bad boy… a really bad boy aren't you?" Matty growled with lust,, his thrusts getting even harder. Light's body rocked along the ground even with Matty gripping his hips, more saliva drooling out of the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying this far too much, maybe even more than he should have been. But he was taking on a number of his fetishes which added to his pleasure and enjoyment, so it could have made sense to why he was so lost in bliss. Either way, both males were loving it entirely and both wanted much, much more.

"You want more, Light?" Matty asked between pants and moans, his body heating up as he kept ramming into Light's ass. The young Pikachu nodded slowly, moaning and crying in bliss through the gag. His cock pulsated with aching need as more of his warm pre coated the ground under him. "Good boy… here it comes…" Matty spoke as his paws reached for Light's forearms, holding them down before he started rutting the Chu's tight rump with every bit of strength he could muster.

Tears rushed from Light's eyes as he screamed and howled in pure bliss, the fucking sending him all over the place. He rocked hard from the slams, the yanking from the leash only making him thrash about with further pleasure. His cock felt stimulated to the point of an orgasm just from being fucked so hard. It was more than enough for him. He didn't even need to bother touching his cock. The rough sex would give him what he needed to cum and he loved it to no ends.

"MMMMPH!" Light cried out, his tailhole quivering around the heated cock inside of him. Matty growled and moaned out almost as loud as Light as his cock throbbed and spurted more and more precum, lubricating and filling the younger male's anal passage. His claws grazed along Light's forearms, tenderizing the flesh hidden under his fur.

"Mmmmm… so naughty…" Matty growled as he yanked the collar again, making Light arch his back and howl out loudly. The fire eon slammed in once more before grinding roughly against Light, his hips to his large butt, rubbing along his soft, furry ass cheeks. Both shivered greatly with intense pleasure as copious amounts of hot pre shot from Matty's cock. "Grrr… I-I'm gonna cum…" Matty moaned as he grind up hard against Light, his member rubbing against the smaller male's hot, tight walls. Light whimpered in bliss as he wiggled his hips, shaking his ass on his brother, helping add to the pleasure of his grinding. Matty shut his eyes, moaning deeply when Light started to work his hips and butt on his cock, the feeling incredible to him.

"Here… here it comes, Light…!" Matty warned before howling out loudly, his orgasm hitting hard. Light groaned out and blushed hard, his eyes rolling back completely as the hot, sticky Flareon cream was shot deep inside of him, the heat and pleasure setting off his own climax. The little Chu shuddered hard, moaning deeply as his own hot chuseed gushed out and painted the ground under him, mixing in with the puddle of precum. Matty blushed as he looked down below, watching Light's cock throb and twitch, spraying thick, potent cum onto the ground. The fire-type then pulled out and stood up on his hind legs, balancing the best he could while pumping his paw quickly on his cock, moaning and groaning as he emptied the rest of his heated milk onto Light's ass and back. The heat clinging to his insides and his back and rump made Light purr blissfully as his orgasm started to die down, the pleasure leaving him slowly and his afterglow starting to kick in. He closed his eyes, moaning into the gag as his body collapsed, his cock sliding up against the ground and cum puddle, his underside getting a good coating from the puddle.

Matty murred in content bliss as his orgasm came to its end moments after Light's, the young male's back and butt cheeks coated in hot, tasty Flareon cum. He fell back, letting go of the leash as he rested in exhaustion, letting his own afterglow take over.

Knowing that it was over, Light reached around and grabbed hold of the tie to the ball gag, undoing it and free his drooling mouth from the ball's wrath. He panted heavily, his body twitching slightly as he rolled onto his back. "Oohhhh…" Light moaned in a quiet whispering tune.

"That… was amazing…" Matty said, blushing brightly as his consciousness started to slip away.

"Yeah… H-Happy birthday… big brother… I l-love you…" Light said before falling into a deep sleep. Matty looked over at him and blew the Pikachu a kiss, smiling warmly before laying back again.

"Thank you… my dear brother…" Matty replied. "I… love you too…"

* * *

><p>Light Lavistria © Light Lavistria<br>Matty Wheaty © Matty_Wheaty (FurAffinity)


End file.
